The invention relates to a tuning peg for a stringed musical instrument.
Strings of a stringed musical instrument are held on the peg box via pegs.
A tuning peg is a peg which makes tuning of a string possible.
Pegs are known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,937, U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,824, U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,367, DE 38 28 548 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,373, U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,713 or EP 1 453 034 A2.